That redhead reaper, CARING
by LiGrell
Summary: In this story, Grell learned the feeling of Caring and Loving. He helped a kid's life with the help of Sebastian's kindness.Sebastian never knew Grell had a heart of kindness, so as Grell, he never knew Sebastian has too.But would Sebastian's kindness be ever applied to a shinigami like him? Is there a chance? And would Grell's kindness change him? Or no? That's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

First of all, I am Grell Sutcliff, a shinigami, death God of course. I have crimson hair that I am proud of.. I love the color red, almost all I wear are red...My coat, I mean the coat of my late master whom I just killed, Angelina Durres, My eye glass with the strings of vibrant black and skulls to design it and my shoes... My high heeled shoes. I just can't help it. The color's just passionate, and almost suits all of my emotions.

My job is to reap souls as you can see. I love it when those ruby water splashes over the wounded part of the person's soul that I reaped. And here we go again talking about red... My death scythe has the color of amber too and I use it for my own protection and for my work.

Well... I have to confess all to this stupid diary of course...William gave me this book, which I call as diary. He said that if ever I have some mistakes and wrong doings that I myself have got into, I could write it all here. He also told me to read them every night so I may learn something. Bla bla bla... All Will does is to boss me around like I'm some dumb kid. Well, I could be sometimes but i'm not a kid and in truth if he could only be sweet and soft to me then I will do all the task that he will give. But no, I tried to be as charming as ever and still he didn't appreciate it. Will has a lovely face but he's just a complete stone with no heart for anybody. And I hated it. Bah... And anyway...If he will see and read these things that I have written about him, I'm sure he would strangle me to death. So... I must hide this diary of mine.

Right now, I'm thinking that Will's going to barge on my room... Again. And he will scold me repeatedly. But I didn't mind. I have excuses though. And if he'll see me writing in this book then I shall tell him exactly what he have just told me earlier.

Will did barge in my room and I told him everything. He sighed and adjusted his eyeglass with the help of his scythe. Then he looked at my clock and handed me the lists of souls to reap. After scolding me and telling me the things that I should do today, he went out of my room with no goodbyes.

Didn't I tell you that Will is a shinigami with high rank? Well If I didn't, then you should now that he is. That's why he always boss me around. But still I couldn't help but flirt hahaha! He is handsome but I hate his personality... -sigh-

Anyways dear diary, I have to go on with my work... I would love to write all the stuffs of my life in here but I couldn't do it in one single day...


	2. 2 That Death God, Compassionate

When Grell finished writing on his diary. He slipped away from the bed and folded his blanket and arranged his pillow. He walked towards the door,looking at his to-die-list. He sighed.

_Another work again... I do hope it would be fascinating and interesting..._

Grell went downstairs to have himself a little snack. The shinigami dispatch had a cafeteria and that's where Grell is heading to.

When he arrived, he went to the counter and ordered for food. His stomach was terribly grumbling and he hated it. It gave him bad mood. He sat at the end of the corner were he can see all the reapers having snacks as well. He was wondering and blankly staring at the wall. Wondering why he was chosen to be a reaper when he could be of something else. Surely there must be some explanation. Why had he not live from the past were cave mans existed and harsh life stands? Why must he be here? In the eyes of his friends, his family- oh no... This teared him apart... He haven't met his family. His mom, his dad, he never met them. And he'd been trying to keep them out from his mind... And yet it appeared from this very day. He shook his head, trying to get away from the sad emotions that he slowly and slowly felt. He backed away... And thinking about what he wondered past his family.

In his friends, strangers, and crowd's eyes, he was only a mere design of their everyday life. He was just a part of their life. But in his place... He was the main character of all... And what he also thought of his friends and the strangers are the same. They were only part of his life... And he is also a part of their life...

Suddenly, a tall man with blonde hair, approached him and handed him his snack. Once he heard the bowl placed on the glassy table, reality snapped him. He blinked for a second and then glanced at the man.

"Thank you...". He said.

"Anything bothering you Grell?". The blonde man who's name was Peter asked him.

"Ah.. no.. nothing of course". He replied, smiling. Then Peter nodded and walked away.

He looked at the food that was in front of him. It was a bowl of milk with blueberries on it. He liked it very much and he knew it would change the color of his mood. He took the spoon and ate.

Once all the blue berries were eaten, he played with the milk. Looking at the creamy and light bluish color that had been tainted by the blue berries.

_Blue... Blue.. Ciel.. That brat earl._

He laughed as he accidentally remembered someone who wasn't important to him... And upon thinking of that little brat, he remembered his tall pitch black butler, Sebastian Michealis.

Oh how he fond of him! He admired him too much. Of all the things he loved, Sebastian was the most loved. He was such a treasure for him, even if he was harsh, cruel, no mercy, and cold. Grell always love cold people, but this one... Sebastian...He was charming... Beautiful and unique of all things. Grell had been liking him for how many years already. Grell is a flamboyant boy, and judging by his personality, his been really honest...especially when he told Sebastian that he liked him.

Grell sighed. Took the bowl to his lips and sipped the all of it. Then he wiped the creamy milk that stained his red lips, and walked away.

The redhead reaper left the shinigami dispatch and proceeded with his to-die-list.

Upon arriving on the human world, London, he smelled the everyday scent of it. Death was roaming hungrily. And poor souls were upon his hearing. He smirked and looked once again at his notebook.

_Geraldine Amberstone 10:00 am_

That was the first thing on his notebook. He looked at his watch. _9:50 am._

He quickly closed his notebook. And hoped and hoped to different roof tops.

He leaped finally on the market's street, looking for his new soul to reap. He followed the scent of it and he arrived at a place that was filthy, dirty and unhealthy place. It was a place were mostly street children lived. He looked at the place carefully. There were junked dolls and nasty teddy bears. Teared pillow with cotton nearly gone and an uncomfortable thing to sleep into, a cartoon...But he never found any young children roaming around the place... He saw none.

This is what he hate most... He hated reaping young souls... It wasn't right for him. The child doesn't need to die. It's young! For god's sake! And yet it came down here to die?! Grell sighed.

Suddenly, a little girl, about 6 years of age, went out at a house just across from this street. The little girl was wearing ragged clothes. She was very pale with bruises all around her face and her skinny arms. Grell stood across, shocked. The little girl was shaking nervously and she was turning her head from right to left. She was about to run, Grell thought. Just then, he heard a loud voice from the house.

"Geraldine! Come back here you Ninny!". So that was it... The little girl that he saw was Geraldine.

The sound that he heard earlier was the voice of an old man, with cracky voice.. Grell looked vigilantly. His mind was running. He was thinking that perhaps that old man was abusing that poor child because after the voice paused, Geraldine's face turned white... She was very very pale.

Geraldine, who was not thinking clearly, dashed off and ran towards the street. When she ran out from the block, she saw huge horses in front of her. The ragged girl was terribly scared. And thus, she remained still...

Geraldine was done... She crashed on a carriage ending her life for good.

Grell froze as his favored color painted the street. He blinked hard. Hard enough to wake him up.

He reaped the little girl's soul carefully like it was fragile.

_Don't worry Geraldine.. Now you could rest... Rest_ eternally...


	3. 3 That Death God, made friends

Grell knew that after he reap poor geraldine's soul, she'll be most fine now. And that satisfied him. No longer will that creepy old guy punish her and abuse her... Yes... He won't, now that she's dead. Dead for good

When Grell looked back at the street children's lair. He saw two young boys. With ragged clothes and pale skin tone. One was about 10 years old and the other was younger, about 6 years of age perhaps. The 10 year old boy was looking for food at the near by garbage can. And the other was eating small pieces of loaf. Grell sighed. The children were very very poor. They were unhealthy... As what expected from a street children... But this.. These children were too unhealthy. They were malnourished, their jaw bone almost seen. Their arms shaped their bones and especially their skull. This was making Grell sick. He wanted to vomit right away but he knew that would hurt the poor souls...

He sighed back again.

He went over to the 6 year old boy with a warm smile... Then he handed him some money.

"Here... take this.. please buy something useful for your health". Grell said. The boy looked at his eyes, wearily and still Grell smiled.

"Do not touch my brother!". The older one spoke.

"No.. I-I was just helping.. you see... umm...". He stammered as he lifted another money from his coat.

"H-here take this... please... buy something to be eaten..". Grell said as he lifted the boy's hand touching his own skin. Grell could feel the thin wrist as he held it and he had the urge to vomit but he helped himself not to.

"No brother... He was helping m-me". The younger one protested letting his older brother see the money that Grell gave him. The older one glanced at his younger brother and then glanced back at Grell.

"U-uh.. We don't know what to say... U-um.. I'm sorry for mistreating you.. How could I ever repay you?". The boy asked.

"Hehe.. no need it was a pleasure of mine". Grell smiled charmingly. Trying to soothe the two young kids.

"Ah.. Brother! We could take him to our old spot the one that has a lovely scenery!". The younger one exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes that would do it!". The other one said.

"Might I know what your names be?". Grell asked.

"I'm Jake and my younger brother is Edward". Jake smiled.

"Yours?". Edward asked.

"I'm Grell... Grell Sutcliff.. Nice to meet you two".

"Hehehe.. ". Edward smiled cutely.

Jake and Edward, the two young street boys that had receive the redhead reaper's kindness, led Grell into a dark mysterious pathway. Jake held Grell's wrist and Edward on the opposite hand.

While Grell was walking with them. He noticed the closeness of the walls from his left and on his right side. The bright sunlight never did got the chance to spread its color on the pathway for it was block with a big wooden roof. At this moment, Grell was having a hard time trying to picture out the beautiful scenery that the two young boys have spoken. He never saw windows, nor curtain or any other pathway. There were walls everywhere! He could even see the dead end right in front of him.

"Wait, where exactly are you taking me?". Grell asked and looked at Jake.

"Just wait here mister..." Jake smiled, he let go his grasp from Grell's wrist and he disappeared at the right corner. Grell chuckled.

Despite the fact that Grell was confused he never noticed the right wall which leads to another path. Grell leaned his head to peek on him. But then little Edward tightened the grip on Grell's hand. Grell gasped ecause of the pain that the thin hand had done. He took a glance at Edward's face and saw his eyes filled with glistening tears. He gripped Grell's hand once more.

"What the matter, Did i did something wrong?". Grell asked, his face softened. He knel down with his knees and faced Edward's bronze eyes.

"I... I... Edward stammered.

"I never want to put you to harm mister... I... I-ah... I have to put other men and women to this place and c-cruel master tortures them f-for his own pleasure... But I... I can't do it any longer!". Tears begun to stream harshly. The child boy's face were absolutely serious. If he haven't been serious at all then why bother crying? Grell blinked, processing the faint words that Edward said.

"Hey... I don't understand... Who's the man you're talking about?". Edward hesitated to answer Grell's question. He closed his little eyes once more and brought Grell to his feet.

Run mister! Run! Please please!". He pleaded, screaming. Then he pushed once more and Grell could feel the skinny fingers that touched his back. Lastly, Grell glanced back at Edward and saw him planting the words "go" on his mouth. He grimaced his head back to peek on the right corner and turned back again to see Mr. Grell walking away.

The shinigami was terribly confused and yet in the mean time understood. The little child was warning him. He was warning Grell about the terrible things his master had done. And he simply caught the words "torture" in which dangerous equipment may be applied and brutal doings will be done. But what would the boy do? Now that he was the reason why their captive ran away. Surely his elder brother would be mad at him and maybe in some other circumstances, that boy might be harmed. But then, Jake was also his brother. Why would he even kill his own reflection when he had nothing else left of him. Grell imagined the events that would come. Maybe their master would do it? Whose the other guy anyway? Is he really that menace? That thing that Edward uttered "torture" was he really indulging it for his own pleasure? But now that their prisoner left... Who would be the other one to replace such a grubby fate?

_ Edward! _the name popped out on his mind.

He pressed his heels on the floor and halted. He jerked his head on the opposite direction and begun to sprint as fast as he could to Edward's side

Unfortunately, Grell's thought were horribly late. It was terribly tardy because while he was running towards Edward's direction. He heard a squeaky scream. A scream that faltered his sprint. His mind ran uncontrollably He knew that scream. He knew that voice, and now it was calling his name. Calling his name at the top of its lungs in the plunging darkness of such the brutal state.

"GRELL!".


	4. 4 That Reaper, merciful and yet deadly

What was he doing anyway/ Why was h running fast whn that child wasn't even his precious being? Why did he do such a thing? Did the redhead reaper felt the strange feeling of being merciful and compassionate?

Yes! He was taught. That little boy taught him how to be compassionate and merciful. And this time he recognize the strange feeling he never knew. That child deserves to live! After all he was useful to this world and because of the fact that he is still young and has a lot of many many years to live than to be wasted, that strengthened his right to survive.

Naturally, the scream would have end up now. But it didn't. It wasn't continuous either. The scream was barely broken into several pitches that crawled upon Grell's spine.

Shocked was he when he saw his favorite color, crimson red, splashed on the streets and walls. Two men were standing after him. One with the black suit and the other with the knife. He adjusted his glasses and squinted his eyes. His thoughts were wrong! Although he had laid up the pron and cons about Edward's older brother, he barely trusted the portion in which Grell imagined that the fact that Edward was his younger brother, he wouldn't dare to lay a harmful finger on him. But he did! Grell's eyebrows twitched. He could see Jake, guilty as ever. His hands were shaking nervously and the knife was carefully slipping away. The older bother stared at his younger brother's state. Blood surrounded him.

What a bloody mess it was!

While Jake's eyes nearly didn't blinked, his master was grinning. He rested his palm on Jake's shoulder, smirking. He never feel anything towards his little slave. No, not a pity, not ever. How could he even feel guilty, when he likes to torture people?

The black master looked at Grell. And Grell looked at him.

"What's your name?". He asked but Grell didn't replied.

"Hey! I asked you a question!". He shouted.

"Master Wellington, might we leave this pathetic mister alone?". Jake asked and glanced at his master who goes by the name "Wellington".

"No... Let's see what he's going to do". Wellington chuckled.

"Oi! It's dead! You can't help it! Get a life!". He yelled at Grell. And the reaper completely ignored him.

Edward, the young child who was peirced in with the blade, laid unconscious on the floor. Grell knelt down. He ran his eyes on the boy's body and took it softly in his arms. Then he glided his fingers on Edward's blonde bangs, releasing it from the sticky crimson blood. He saw two open wounds on its stomach and a bruised shoulder. Grell could see the grisly situation that Edward had suffer. The little boy was carried and thrown harshly on the wall. Hitting his malnourished head and his skinny shoulder. The blood that dripped on its forehead, the bruised shoulder, and the blood stained on the nearby wall, were the clue to this scene. it wasn't Jake who threw Edward, it was Wellington, the stone-hearted man and maybe he was the one who ordered Jake to stab Edward on the stomach, twice! The only thing that Grell hadn't conclude yet was the fact that he never saw Edward's cinematic record flying above his head.

The boy didn't die, he was alive! The boy was alive! He was brave. Anyone who had these flimsy appearance would never have the chance to survive. But he did! Grell was amazed. He could see Edward's chest moving up and down. Breathing this nasty scent. Grell looked back at Jake and Wellington. Gently, he put Edward's body on the floor. He brought his self up to his feet and summoned his scythe, the death chainsaw. Upon seeing Grell with such a thing, the black man stood with fear.

"Y-you're a reaper! Damn it! Get away from me this instant, Jake kill him!". He backed away and he felt the wall against his back. Jake who was terribly shocked, stood still, watching the episode in clear eyes and trembling with great fear.

"Dead end for you that is... And yes! I'm one hell of a reaper!". Grells smirked, he jerked his scythe upward and begun to set it down on top of Wellington's head, slicing the old man into halves. He painted the sinful man with the color that was to his liking. And he knew that what he did was precise. Then he glanced back at Jake.

"Tsk... Tsk...". Grell hissed. "Why do such a thing?". He asked, getting neare and closer to the boy who have been shaking uncontrollably.

"I... I... was ordered to...". Jake swallowed hard. Recalling the bloody past hours...

"Knowing that his your little brother... You followed the orders of your menace master, to kill Edward without even hesitating to refuse nor defend yourselves, yes?". Grell questioned him once more.

"I... I-ah..- Wah!".

"Such pity...!". Grel yelled as he swung his scythe on the boy, ending his life once and for all. "These...- These are the kind of people who deserves to die!".

Jake haven't got the chance to answer him correctly. And Grell was a brusque man. Whenever someone tested his patience and never ending up with correct answers. No man would stay longer, blocking his path...

Grell was a deadly reaper, and yet at the same time, kind.


	5. 5 That demon, recalling

First of all, Grell was wondering were he could put the little child. Shinigami dispatch wasn't the answer and reaper realm wasn't either. Then suddenly, Phantomhive's manor popped on his mind.

"Sebastian~!". He squealed, carrying the little boy carefully on his arms, not wanting to jar up Edward's wounds. He took several leaps from different roofs sneakily. He doesn't want the people to eye him now does he?

"Now where was it?". He asked himself. Leaping and leaping. Then he took a glance on Edward's wound. Blood was flowing out quickly. And he really need the queen's watchdog help!

Without any other options. Grell jumped as high as he could, up above the clouds actually, trying to find the Phantomhive's manor. This was what most reapers do when hunting for difficult souls.

When he finally spotted the majestic manor. A big smile curved on his mouth. He glanced at Edward who was sleeping soundly. He patted his head lightly and moved the human's body closer to his own chest, giving him enough warmth.

Grell's high heels landed inside the Phantomhive's manor. He walked towards its garden and looked for a soft lawn to lay Edward unto.

When he actually find one. He knelt down, used his other hand to remove some dirt, and gently put Edward on the grass. He removed his crimson coat and laid it on top of Edward's body, wrapping it on him to prevent cool wind from entering the wounds. He looked back at Edward, sighed and took his hand for a light pat.

The garden that Grell left Edward to rest unto was actually to his liking. Crimson roses bloomed on thick hedges that was on his left and right and also at the back. All of the flowers seems so healthy, lush and has the color of vibrant amber. Its thorns were sharp as Grell's teeth, sharp enough to wound a person. Grell was looking for his dearest butler. He missed him a lot, he never had the chance to meet him. . He was always busy because of his work and his butler was too.

The butler's name was Sebastian Michealis. Like Grell, Sebastian wasn't human. He was immortal but different from Grell's kind. Sebastian was a demon and Grell was a reaper. A threat to Grell's kind actually... Well... That's what most reapers told him and somehow Grell trusted him and then sometimes hated him.

Right now, Grell was on the door, ready to cling the door bell.

* * *

_(In the mansion...before Grell arrived...)_

_"young master, would you prefer earl gray or Jasmine's Blossom tea for this afternoon's snack?".. The tall butler stood before his young lord, asking about what tea suits his mood for today._

_ "Earl Gray would do... Now don't bother me anymore... I'm busy". Ciel Phantomhive, the young earl who was recognized to be the loyal queen's watchdog, said._

_ "Yes my lord". The butler replied and bowed, taking his leave. Sebastian went out of the room. He had just finished serving his master's lunch. It was yet an another "Check" on his notebook's to do list. _

_ He laid the silver tray with unclean dishes and cups on his right palm, and proceeded towards the kitchen room. While his other hand was free, he used it to pull the attached watch that hung on his pocket. He took a look on it._

_ 12:30 pm_

_ 1:00 pm was the scheduled time for him to clean the mansion's living chores were almost accurate as what he had imagine it would be from yesterday's evening. And he hoped nothing would disturb him._

_ Upon arriving at the kitchen's room. He gave the tray to Mey-rin, the pink haired maid of the Phantomhives._

_ "Wow... young maser's appetite is perfectly working!". She exclaimed, happy that his lord was healthy._

_ "Yes, he's pretty hungry". Sebastian chuckled._

_ "Perhaps I could cook him roast meat next time! Hehehe..". Baldroy, the chef of the Phantomhives, said._

_ "You could do that Baldroy but you must work with your skills if you wish to catch the young earl's attention". The butler sighed._

_ "Oh yes that's right!-"._

_ "Sebastian!". Finny's voice exclaimed. He was the personal gardener of the Phantomhives. He was outside, taking care of the beautiful flowers, plants, trees, and grasses._

_ It seems that Finny's voice caught the attention of Mey-rin, Baldroy and especially their head butler, Sebastian. The three of them looked outside the kitchen's window. They saw the gardener pointing at something which wasn't visible to their sight. _

_ "What did you do now finny?". Sebastian asked, squinting his eyes._

_ "Sebastian! You have to go outside and fast! T-there's a... a... d-dead person!". Finny gulped._

_ Sebastian's gaze was completely impassive and all of the Phantomhive's servants couldn't even distinguish what the demon meant._

_ "I'll be right there in a minute". Sebastian replied._

_ "Oh I do hope Finny's not in trouble!". Mey-rin said, clasping her hands together._

_ "That boy is always in trouble... tsk tsk". Baldroy commented as he lifted his cigarette to his mouth._

_ Sebastian walked towards the kitchen door. He opened it and walked straight to the front door. He sighed, thinking what the clumsy gardener meant. Sebastian was always frustrated when it comes to Finny's doing. Then somehow... suddenly... He recalled the boy's past._

_ Finnian Finny was an incredible boy. Sebastian found him on a cellar of doctors. And those scientists were using Finny's body to test on their newly discovered serum. The scientists never treated Finny any particular kindness. No they did not. They gave him bits of loaves and small amount of water. Finn was a prisoner on that cellar and to them, the little blonde boy was a doll. And when the scientists described him as a doll, they meant it to be lifeless, but in reality, it wasn't. And despite the fact that the scientist were clever, they were absolutely blind. Blinded by their knowledgeable mind as to think that Finny wasn't simply a doll but instead a human, a living creature who deserves to be free._

_ The doctors were using Finny. They injected him several liquids and waited for the boy's body to react. And when Finny's body finally reacted from the hundreds of pain he felt and especially from the harmful liquids. He broke loose the chains that grasped his wrists tight and gone wild! The scientists were left unconscious after that. And Finny, at last, had the chance to escape, thanks to the scientists._

_ Suddenly he bumped accidentally on Sebastian's still body, Sebastian wasn't affected anything of Finny's strength, after all he was completely immortal. He patted Finny's shoulders and offered him abundance of food and a home. That was when Finny founded a new home, new friends and a new life at the Phantomhive's manor._

(Present)

The demon butler whom recalled Finny's tragic past, shook his head, escaping the wonders on his brain.

And when Sebastian was at the verge of opening the door. He heard a loud knock.

Who could it be? He thought to himself.

He handled the knob, twisted it, opened the door and shockingly released it.

"Sebas-chan!~~!". A squeaky voice was heard.


	6. 6 That demon, gazing

It was Grell Sutcliffe.

The redhead reaper who's been having a crush on him for what feels like eternity.

Grell's kind and Sebastian's weren't exactly the same. They weren't immoralities were enemies. And yes even the redhead shinigami and the ruby eyed demon fought.

_ It happened a long time ago when Grell was the miserable Jack the Ripper. Killing ladies and taking out their womb mercilessly were his "job". He wasn't alone though, he had an accomplice. Actually he was the accomplice, also disguised himself as a butler of the barnette, the loyal servant of Angelina Durless the aunt of the queen's watchdog. I wouldn't say he was that loyal, because he really wasn't. When his mistress disappointed him because he didn't kill Ciel Phantomhive, who was at the last scene of him being "Jack the ripper", he pierced Angelina on her stomach using his scythe, ending her life. He even had the guts to do it in front of Ciel! But at that moment, Ciel ordered Sebastian to fight the ridiculous, grim reaper, Grell Sutcliffe. _

_ Grell was a flamboyant person and he avoided Sebastian's stunts. But lately, their fight had to end. William T. Spears, a high ranked reaper in the shinigami dispatch, appeared on that day, striking Grell on his beautiful face._

_ William had to remind the careless redhead reaper that he wasn't suppose to play around with souls, killing innocent people and that he shouldn't fight any high experienced demon when its unnecessary. William took his leave apologizing to the demon butler and its earl for causing so much trouble because of his shinigami officer. Then he grabbed a fistful of Grell's long crimson hair, dragging him out the streets._

_ After that terrible scene, Grell became an acquainted friend of the Queen's watchdog. Bizarre isn't it? But its the truth. The earl seemed to have gain lots of information from the red reaper about cases of death. It was quite expected from a shinigami especially because they hold such fragile souls._

_ Sometimes Sebastian and he had to fight it all. Grell loves to stain the demon with his favorite amber color. Such a crazy isn't it?_

But this day, it shouldn't happen. No more fighting that is because right now... Grell had to beg whole heartedly to help him and his new friend.

"Grell?". Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

The red actress who was really good in acting, cried. Just to make sure that Sebastian wouldn't let him out.

"Uh.. come in?". an sighed, staring at the crying reaper. He ran his eyes on Grell's shiry and trousers, stained with scarlet liquid. And he wondered where his coat ahd ran up to.

_Now what trouble did Grell got into now?" He asked himself. _

Grell immediately went in and held Sebastian's hand. "S-sebastian... Please help m-me!". He said, wiping his tear. The demon butler folded his arms and jerked his hand away.

"Why should I help you Grell?". Sebastian asked his eyebrow twitched tuning those words with venom.

"B-because...". He sniffed. "B-because...it's not me that you should help.. i-its-".

Before Grell could finish his sentence, almost like a struck of lightning hit his throat, Finnian finny pushed the big door with his strong fists. Breaking the other half and sending the door to slam on Grell's face, pinning him on the wall.

"T-this is the dead person I'm referring to!". Finny said whose eyes widened with a blaze of shock and relief. The child boy was on his arms, sleeping soundly, blood dripping from Grell's long red coat. Sebastian held Finny's gaze trying to scan and make the scene crystal clear then he stared at the little boy.

After a sudden of silence and climax avenging, Grell pushed the big door away from him with a loud growl.

"Who the heck did that!?". The reaper asked with an anger flashed on his face ready to pounce on whoever did that stupidest thing.

"U-uh..?". Finny stammered as the sight of the bloody shinigami went through his sight. Grell was bathe with blood. Blood on her cheeks, on her pants, on her shirt, and on her hair. The reaper glanced at him. For a moment he thought that the boy was stealing his the little kid but after a minute have loosen, he thought not, instead, he fixed his rough gaze on the blonde boy with an emotive face that would surely and prettily convince Sebastian to let him stay inside.

"Yes... I believe that's the reason why I came here... ". He said with a sad look on his face. He glanced at Finny, smiled warmly then grimaced back at Sebastian's strict eyes. Sebastian wasn't that convinced, he knew he had to consult the young master about Grell's critical matter. But if that were to happen then that little boy that Grell had been taking care of would surely lack a huge amount of blood. Sebastian knew that those two states that he had been arguing on his mind weren't an option. He knew he must save the kid first because if he would choose to consult his master rather than putting the kid's stomach with bandages first, then that child might loose its life and Grell's appearance in this mansion would mean nothing, plus it would surely disappoint Grell. The redhead did a lot of changing this year and this example was the best.

"S-sebastian p-please help me...". The teary eyed Grell begged and begged until he reached Sebastian's shoes to kiss it. And again Sebastian shoved Grell's face from his shoe.

"That's just disgusting Grell!". Sebastian shouted and the reaper stumbled back down.

Finny stared, shocked at what he had just saw. He never saw Grell acting like this. The last time he saw him was when he's hair were dyed brown with a butler's outfit and especially with that clumsy attitude of his, which were just part of an act but Finny didn't know that Grell's personality were just part of a play after all, he wasn't that close to him.

"Finny, carry that boy on one of our guest rooms and please make it fast, for I know that that Boy loosed thousands of blood, it would be difficult to regain his consciousness". Sebastian instructed, pointing his hand on the left wing. Quickly, Finny dashed off and went exactly at where Sebastian instructed.

Grell, who was sobbing, squatted on the floor with his palms on his face. He didn't glanced back at Sebastian when the silence took over the place. He could only hear his sobbing, the clock's tick-tock and the demon's footwear making noise on the floor while he went nearer. He felt the cold wind left as Sebastian closed the huge door beside him and repaired the other one using only with his bare hands.

"Grell". He whispered. "Your friend is on the 1st quarter of our guests room... It's on the left wing". He said and glanced at Grell who stopped sobbing but instead, replaced with hiccups. The reaper surrendered his hands on the floor and sniffed, wiping the hundreds of tears that flowed on his cheeks. He stood up slowly and looked at Sebastian who was standing on a wooden ladder with a huge mallet repairing the broken door. He could hear the loud _thud_ and_ thump_ drumming against the wood. He raised his head to look up at Sebastian. When he found out he had no chance of making Sebastian turn to face him, he gently pulled Sebastian's long tail coat, and then waited for his response.

The tall demon who was always busy with his work, glanced down at Grell who had just pulled his tailcoat from behind. He took the moment to scan the helpless redhead reaper that had no one else to turn to for his little friend's help but to him and his master.

What was it that ran on the demon's mind? Why did his eyes suddenly melted instead of a fierce blaze? Did he finally felt the bizarre feeling of being compassionate to his old flamboyant reaper who have been fighting with him and painting his flesh with crimson? Or maybe he felt merciful to his friend and not to him?

_who's that little boy anyway? _Sebastian asked to himself as he stared at the reaper's crimson head that bowed down. His hair flowing out like a crimson ball gown but more softer and silkier, he smirked.

"Grell?". He asked. The shinigami sniffed and pulled back his hand away from his tailcoat to wipe his dried tears. Then he raised his head up to caught Sebastian's gaze and stop it for nearly a dozen seconds...

"Thanks for helping m-me...". Grell smiled, and Sebastian's eyes widened.

Grell glanced at the demon who was glancing back at him too. After saying the word 'thanks', he put on a warm smile. The gentle smile that Sebastian never ever did saw. He never saw Grell being this soft and kind... It was remarkable for him as to think that that kid, Grell had save, turned him into a lovely fellow. No, Grell wasn't that flamboyant... Grell had a heart. He had a heart that no shinigami ever had. Grell was capable of handling the ideal of 'Love'. And it was really new and awkward for Sebastian who had encountered several shinigamis that doesn't involve on being kind to others, especially when it comes to humans.

Sebastian had been staring at Grell's warm smile. Although he never had a real heart, somehow it was touched...And he could never possibly believe that that touch would come from this redhead shinigami, Grell.

Grell sniffed again and wiped his face... He was feeling uneasy towards Sebastian's gazing orbs that stared nearly into his soul.

"Do I have something on my face?". The reaper asked, cautiously. The demon who have been stopping the clock from ever turning it to strike a minute, shook his head. He put two fingers on his head, signaling that he was frustrated when he really wasn't.

"I-is something wrong Sebastian?". Grell asked.

"No.. There isn't.. I'm alright Grell". The butler replied with such a sweet tone. He wanted to repay Grell back. Grell wasn't being a nuisance on the master's manor and he wished he would stay just as he should be. The demon haven't noticed that Grell grasped on his reply. Grell was a vigilant person. And he easily held unto Sebastian's sweet tone leaving him all curious and so on about his recent attitude towards him.

Sebastian finished the last _thud _and _thump_ and went down the ladder. Grell didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sure you're friend is on the bed now, resting, don't you want to look out for him?". The butler asked.

"O-oh.. of course I do! It's just that...". Grell stammered as he looked at the demon who was keeping away the mallet and the ladder.

"what?". Sebastian asked with his usual strict tone.

In a minute Grell noticed Sebastian being kind to him... And now he was back with his old self. That disappointed him much.

"Nothing... So.. When could I meet the young master?". Grell asked.

"After this... Right now you should go on and check your friend instead of bothering me". Sebastian said.

"You're so mean! Am I really a bother?". The reaper asked. "I was just standing here hoping I could do something in return! And now your asking me to go away-".

"Isn't that your priority here as to look after your friend?". Sebastian replied as he glance on Grell's emerald pools.

"I don't want any fights Grell". Sebastian sighed.

"So am I". The reaper sighed as well. That was his last words for Sebastian... Then he walked out following the path Sebastian had told him.

Suddenly, Grell's tummy rumbled loudly that it caught Sebastian's attention. The poor reaper hadn't eaten yet except the blue berry snack that he had eaten an hour ago.

Meanwhile, Sebastian found it funny. And he just burst out laughing. Cutting the awkward silence of the room, replacing it with his old laughter. Grell never thought Sebastian had sense of humors. He always find him strict. But then, Grell had to laugh. He knew he should. The demon's laughter was hilarious, it wasn't scary nor frightening, it was simply just a loud giggle, just like his laughter.

"You haven't eaten?". The demon coughed trying to break his laughter.

"N-no not really". The shinigami smiled.


	7. 7 That demon, careless

The hungry reaper followed Sebastian at his back. He looked wondrously around the surroundings trying to distinguish if all had change or if it hadn't at all. The carvings were really elegant and the gems around it were sparking clean. Most of the gems were sapphire and Grell knew that it was the color, the head Phantomhive had favored.

He narrowed his eyes straight on Sebastian's head. All he could see was black. Sebastian was nearly on his way and that annoyed him. The demon was tall. Taller than Grell. Even if he wore high heels the demon was always taller and he thought he could compete with him in such small issues but he couldn't. The reaper sighed, he never have defeated any of Sebastian's high standards. The butler was always ahead of him. But Grell wasn't jealous. Instead, his pretty proud of him alright. And he knew Sebastian would be the perfect role model for all gentlemen.

He leaned his head on the right side popping out on Sebastian's right shoulder. Making his long crimson hair waved and flowed on his right side. He took a look on the path.

Meanwhile, Grell smelled something funny and dull. In his senses, the funny smell came on that room right beside them. They stopped abruptly and just like Grell, Sebastian smelled the scent too. It was pretty awful, and Grell's face can't be pictured out. Sebastian's gaze was not the same as it had been before. His gaze was much frustrated and Grell was beginning to worry about.

"Sebastian... What's the smell?". Grell asked coughing.

"Just wait here". Sebastian instructed.

Suddenly, two voices were heard. One was a girl's and the other was a man's. They were arguing continuously. Just then, Sebastian opened the door and a huge black smoke came out from the room. Circling the entire hallway with it. Grell begun to cough as he smelled burned food and a fire. The fog cleared out his vision and he stumbled down the floor. Groping for something to hold unto. His glasses fell off from his long nose. He had to remind himself that without his glasses he wouldn't see these incredible things! Grell was nearly blind but he could still see things in a blurry way.

When Grell's vision was disposed. He used his four left senses uncontrollably. He heard Sebastian's voice, now arguing with a man older than him.

"Baldroy! I told you for a hundred times not to do this alone! Do I have to tell you again and again!?". Sebastian's voice raised.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I'm so eager!".

"Well enthusiasm isn't that good too you know?!".

"Why me?! You could ask Mey-rin! She told me to!".

"What me?". Mey-rin's voice entered the conversation.

"Yes you!-". Baldroy protested.

When the smoke had gotten too much. Sebastian walked towards all of the window and opened it to ensure that the air would go out, leaving the two servants arguing for themselves.

Suddenly, he heard a moan and a cough.

"S-sebastian?". It was Grell!

"Grell?". He said, calling out for him. Just then, he stepped unto something that cracked. He knew it wasn't good.

"That was my glasses you idiot!". Grell raised his voice. He could see Sebastian's shoes near his eyes and he groped Sebastian's leg, shaking it furiously.

Sebastian grimaced his head downward, coughing, and saw Grell and the broken eyeglass... How come a talented butler didn't notice? Is he really that clumsy? He often asked himself.

He knew he had disappointed Grell from the last 10 minutes or about an hour ago and that wasn't a polite thing to think of. Grell's hand had gripped Sebastian's leg tightly and he knew the reaper was scared, now that his vision was lost. And it was the demon's fault. Sebastian felt guilt crawling on his body. Didn't he know that he saddened the guest of the Phantomhive? Even if it was Grell? How could he left the servants of the Phantomhive unattended? What if, they had put on something that is catastrophic and the head butler was just being careless? Surely it would be his fault. He was the high ranked servant of the Phantomhives and he dared to let it go just like that? Or maybe not.

He looked at Grell's black gloves, holding his left leg. The reaper had stop wailing and moaning. The smoke was almost gone and he could vividly see Grell.

_It's your fault_ Sebastian reminded himself.

"Grell... ". He said. The butler knelt down. He cupped Grell's chin and raised it to let their eyes met. The reaper coughed a little, and he blushed at the feeling of Sebastian's hand touching his jaw. His cheeks were fully red, reflecting his crimson hair. He rubbed his eyes that were now exposed from direct contact. Squinting his eyes, trying to see Sebastian clearly.

"S-sebastian?". He said in a question tone.

"Grell, I'm so sorry to have cause you such a trouble... I didn't mean to step on your glasses". Sebastian said.

This wasn't the strict Sebastian. This was the _forgive-me_ Sebastian. And somehow Grell found it funny to think that the harsh cruel and mean demon was asking for his forgiveness. He wanted to play along and said negative stuffs but he can't. His stomach was awfully angry and pissed off.

"It's okay Sebastian, you know me!~". Grell squeaked. He opened his arms and expected the demon to hug him back but he didn't. Grell groaned.

Suddenly, he felt Sebastian's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll guide your way". He smiled. Grell bit his lower lip and blushed. The sound of Sebastian's kind voice sends him a lot of shiver down his spine. Sebastian was being kind to him. But how? and why? and would it last, or no? But then, he also knew that it was because his butler's personality... And that didn't make quite an expression.

Grell sighed, and helped himself up. He rearranged the flowing red curtains on his back and felt the walls with his hand. Sebastian chuckled. The redhead shinigami was helpless, yet again. And he had to look after him. It's his fault anyway.

"Just give me your hand Grell". The demon sighed.

Grell giggled. He extended his arm to his left side, gracefully just like any other ladies would and waited for Sebastian's hand to be with his. Just then, he felt the head butler's hand lightly holding his.

Grell liked the feeling of this. His crush holding his hand? What a wonderful, epic, picture it was! If only he had his glasses and could see it. He would be very much happy. But isn't it also the fact that Sebastian was holding his hand because of that? So maybe no. Grell could skip at that though.

His heartbeat was fast. Drumming inside his chest and beating in such a speed! Grell was burning! He was blushing uncontrollably!

Sebastian sighed. And again the reaper fan girled. Grell's hand was really warm. He could even feel it underneath his gloves. And Grell also thought Sebastian's hand as warm.

He led Grell in the kitchen room. Now he wondered where his other servants left. He looked at the open door that leads to the backyard. And again it was left opened. How many times would Sebastian tell them to close the door? A hundred? A billion? What a nuisance it was!

He left Grell's grasped for a bit and closed the door, blagging it. The reaper felt the warm fading away.

Grell gasped at the frightening sound. The shinigami was a lot scared. Did he just did something wrong?

"Sebas-chan~ what was that all about?~". The reaper asked.

"Oh.. that, I'm just mad that's all". Sebastian replied and he cooked just one simple meal for Grell.

The smell of the cooked food made Grell drool. He was so so hungry.

"Just take a seat there". The butler instructed

"where?". Grell asked, his sight gone.

"near the table".

"where?-".

"Close to that table".

"Where?-"

"I said NEAR the TABLE!". Sebastian raised his voice. He was so much frustrated. To his fellow servants and to grell. He leaned on the sink and put his two fingers on his forehead. He wasn't expecting this but he was really tired. How could a demon got tired?

Grell's body gasped an inch. The demon's raised voice was so clear to his ears. He was scared. What would the demon do to him? He can't fight back.

Grell, who was too frightened to move a muscle, summoned his scythe. Just in case.

"Grell?". Sebastian said. He looked at Grell's shivering hands that gripped his own scythe. He didn't expect Grell to be that scared. Was his voice really that terrible? He sighed. The shinigami didn't replied. He could hear Grell's tiny breathe taking over the silence of the room.

The careless demon again, forgot Grell's terrible vision.

He went to Grell's side, sighing. He looked at the scythe.

"Grell...". He said softly and he patted his shoulder. "Grell... Are you afraid of me?". He asked cupping his chin. He looked at Grell's closed eyes.

"I don't wanna look at things w-without my glasses... I'm not scared of you Sebas-chan". He replied.

"I know you're just frustrated and all... And I'm really a bother to you... You know I should be the one to say sorry". Grell added.

Sebastian held his hand trying to give him the soft warmth he had just given him awhile ago.

And why was he doing this?! What was he doing anyway?! Why did he just feel so so so soft to the reaper?

Well... The reaper haven't really been a bother. He wasn't playing or lurking around. It was just him. He couldn't keep his temper well... And he slapped it all on Grell's innocent face. Truly demons are terrible. William was right.

Slowly, he leaned close to Grell's ear. "Keep away the scythe". He whispered. "please... I don't wanna fight and I know you don't want either".

Grell gulped. He wasn't sure if he could trust the demon. Shinigamis are the enemies of demons. And demon are the enemies of shinigamis. And why are they friends? What's so horrible being friends with a demon?

The redhead reaper was different. Different than the other. And Sebastian knew better than that. Grell kept his scythe.

He let the redhead reaper sit down. He pulled the chair and he gently pushed Grell to his seat. Then he placed the food on the plate and walked back at the table.

"Where's the spoon and fork?". He asked.

"Don't worry... I'll spoon fed you".


	8. 8 That reaper, embarrassed and quiet

Sebastian looked at Grell's shut eyes and his cheeks were burning red amazingly, just like his long flaming red hair. The demon chuckled while he sat down with a spoon on his hand ready to feed the helpless shinigami.

Grell's eyes were still close and without even looking at his self in a mirror, he could feel his cheeks ablaze with crimson lines running on to his right cheek to the very end of his ear. He clenched his fists on his lap as he felt his self getting weaker and weaker. He hated being weak. And to Sebastian's eyes, he was showing himself as a dependent person who cannot feed himself properly. Yes, it was true that he himself was inefficient, he couldn't deny the fact and the truth behind all that were supposed to be lies.

"Sutcliff, are you not going to open your eyes?". The demon butler asked as he leaned his elbow on the table, waiting patiently for the reaper to reply.

But it wasn't as what the butler had expected. He expected Grell to reply him in words instead of shaking his head 'no'. Somehow, Sebastian's eyebrow changed its regular shape rather than being in a strict position, his brows were lined in a way that looked the same as Grell's. Pitying him, that is. His eyes studied the reaper's face. Trembling, no? Frightened, no.. Ashamed and embarrassed.. Yes. He grinned, his free hand about to touch Grell's hair.

It was soft. Each of the strands a color of vermilion red. Silky, and glossy. The hair slipped on the butler's cottony glove as it end furthermore with the others, touching the floor, tainting it with its fierce color. Sebastian didn't bother to look down. He continued toying the redhead reaper's hair,wanting to let him feel that he was to be trusted and that there was nothing wrong to feel embarrassed.

Slowly, the reaper eyelids opened. Revealing those golden pools that sparkled with the silvery water that flowed only a little amount to caress his burning cheeks. Sebastian's eyes widened as it looked up unto his purple sinful eyes. He was about to ask something to Grell. A question perhaps, yes and not a sentence. But a lump on his throat kept his mouth shut and his tongue tied into a knot. He stopped his hands from ever twirling again and he put them down, down to Grell's feminine shoulders.

He cleared his throat to speak, as Grell continued to stare motionless.

"Did I made you cry, sutcliff?". He asked.

"Grell.. call me Grell". The quiet reaper said. "and no.. I'm always like this whenever I don't wear my glasses". He chuckled, flipping his hair to the opposite and wiping a tear. Then he squinted his eyes, quite well to see the transparent and blurry wall that divided among his seeing. He rubbed them. He saw Sebastian.

This day, Sebastian found out the other good side of Grell Sutcliff, his enemy. He discovered his weakness and a magic that could lure anybody to be attracted to the manly maiden in some circumstances, perhaps to help him. His weakness wasn't the bits of his happiness. He doesn't want to know his weakness. Never ever did he wanted to know such a thing. He felt like a cheat. But nevertheless, now that he knew his weakness. He wasn't sure what to do to the dependent reaper when they are to fight. He was startled and quietly arguing with his mind. Wait...Why can't he say it straight... Did Grell's embarrassed face was to his liking? Did he fancy him when he had no one to turn to for help except for him? He can't answer that fully. He was confused. Now he's the one being the quiet type and Grell noticed it fully. Straight to his devilish eyes.

_He's a demon and he shouldn't forget that shinigamis were their enemies._

Without any other word, Sebastian scooped the spoon to the hot creamy soup, he made awhile ago. Grell continued gazing at him. His emerald orbs looked at Sebastian's lips as it blew the hot wind away from the soup to be able to consume without causing any minor injuries. When Sebastian took the first sip, he nodded quietly and took a spoonful of it. Gesturing his hand with the spoon in front of Grell's lip, hoping for it to open so that he could finish feeding him and continue his chores.

"Open up Grell". He said with his usual tone.

The reaper carefully opened his mouth in a small size just to fit the spoon upon entering. The butler fed Grell easily. Grell wasn't becoming a bothersome. He was patient to partake his meal and he never whined at him nor giggle or do anything. This was too much awkward for Sebastian who haven't seen the all of Grell's personality. There was two sides of him. One was being a flamboyant and the other was being stubborn, soft - hearted, with more of a dainty personality.

Sebastian chuckled as he looked on the bowl, empty. Then he glanced at Grell's chair. Wait.- empty too?

"Grell?". He said as he scanned for Grell's redhead hair to appear before his sight. He hurriedly put the bowl on the sink. Wondering how the reaper could walk that fast with no eyeglass. Sebastian wasn't that worried. But he had to admit it, he was worried only a little portion though. He was concerned about the shinigamis condition though and where could he ran up to? Might he be lost in this massive mansion. That would be a nuisance if it happened.

Suddenly, the pink haired maid, who was identified to be Mey-rin, walked in the kitchen, humming.

"Mey-rin, please wash that dish okay?". Sebastian said as he poured a glass of water.

"O-okay". The clumsy maid replied as he stared at Sebastian who was in a hurry. She blushed.

Quickly, Sebastian left the room with no other words and went to search for Grell.

He was sure that Grell wouldn't be that far. So he searched for the hall ways first and he found none, then the living room and the library but still Grell was no where to be found.

"How silly". He whispered to his self.

He shook his head and walked towards the guest's quarter.

How could he not know that Grell would certainly visit his young friend? Why did a 'one hell of a butler' didn't noticed that. He was far more concerned, was it the reason? No it surely can't be.

When he reached Grell's friend's quarter. He sighed. He didn't twisted the door knob yet, instead, he leaned his right ear on the door, to listen for a sound. Murmur could be or mumbling. But he heard none except the child's trembling breathing and Grell's soft breathing. Sebastian held the glass firmly, not wanting to spill cold water to the newly moped floor.

"Oi! Sebastian". A fixed and majestic kid's voice was heard. The butler turned to his back to see who that was

"Young master?". He said. His eyes widened to see his earl out of his room.

"It's been awhile since you've visited your guest's hall way.. what brings you here my lord?". He asked. Ciel Phantomhive, the young earl and the young master of Sebastian Michealis', twitched his eyebrow. He rested his hand on his right hip.

"Tch. Butler, why are you lurking around? Who are you listening to?". The high ranked noble asked. Sebastian was a little bit mad for complimenting him as a 'lurker' but then again, his master was right, he was a lurker. Why did he ever did that in the first place anyway?

"Master, I believe we have guests for today-".

"I wasn't informed.. who is it, Sebastian?". He asked.

"That is because I was about to tell you bocchan.".

"Who is it?".

"It's a friend of-".

"Who is it?". Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"It's Grell Sutcliff my lord". He said directly, well he's master wasn't patient and he needed an answer that was straight to the point.

"I wouldn't call him as guest Sebastian". He said firmly. "What's that idiot reaper doing here?". He folded his arms.

"He came here to ask for help. Not to help him actually but to help his friend".The butler said.

"that scary reaper has a friend.. ". The young lord chuckled. "Who knows..".

"It's true young master. Please see it for yourself".

"Pfft.. What help does he want now?". Ciel asked as he slowly touched the knob and then slowly twisted it.

"My my.. being a lurker now aren't you?". Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! Idiot! You two are just the same". Ciel replied as he turned the knob fully and keenly opened the door.

Then Suddenly, the two of their eyes widened. Sebastian hadn't expected this to see nor did Ciel. And this was such an interesting scene for the two of them who haven't knew that a reaper, such as Grell, could produce a fact like this that they never

* * *

_**So are any of you interested to read what happened next? If you are please review down below :3 I'll be sure to update!**_

_**-LiGrell**_


	9. 9 That reaper,goddess and a storyteller

The sun had grown warmer for the past hours. It kindled on the gray curtains which gave them the color of laughter and gay smiles. And it was patiently searching for a beautiful statue that would held its alluring rays and would remedy him with exquisite beauty that no one could ever had.

It was then that, that daylight found, the best that it needed. And it met the one that wouldn't be exactly called as 'beauty' as what the story tellers said but a 'divine God'. A God that had a dainty personality of a maiden and a Goddess that had the shape of a man.

Grell Sutcliff, the bold lady.

The reaper was intimidating! He was sitting beside his ill friend. Sitting on a wooden chair near the golden rays of the big fireball. His hands on top of his crossed legs and his face looking at the bright light. His vest, shirt, coat and trousers were folded neatly on the table and due to Sebastian's tardiness of accompanying _his _guest. Grell had already provided himself a nightgown. A dress which ladies wore during night time.

The glistening silver nightdress fitted Grell's feminine curved body perfectly. The laces were a great help to make Grell admirable. And the black frills that were circular on his neck, were vibrant and it fought the shiny lights, to give much more darker shade, to fit the colors of the gray room. The dress was translucent, and the more Grell bathe with the yellow rays, the more his crossed limbs and his curvaceous body was seen. Staining the gown with the majestic color. He almost looked like a 'she'. Stunning. Stunning was he.

His hair. His long claret hair fell to his shoulder, like it was leaning, and then the all of it fell to the ground. Joining the others, which gave a bright bittersweet color. And because his hair was long. It laid down on the apricot tiles. Mixing them with crimson. Like flames surrounding the scene. And the lighter his hair was kissed by the rays, the more it looked like blood, sprawled across the floor, drying and ascending the fume on the air, but with the scent of roses that Grell perfumed himself, instead of the smell of dry vermilion liquid.

And yes, it did look like that fire surrounded them. The golden furrow line on top and the flaming color of red underneath.. And to that. It made Grell looked like an angelic person. A Goddess and a God mixed and became as one. So silvery and garnet. A very unusual and unique picture.

Sebastian and Ciel stood in awe. Motionless. Astound! Amazed! Astonished, they were! Ciel felt his jaw open and so as Sebastian. But the two formal gentleman stopped it and continued to stare. Keeping quiet as possible, not wanting to destroy the beautiful episode.

Grell moved his hand to caress his little acquaintance' cheeks that were burning bright red with an emotion that was pity, almost like a gentle mother. A little boy and a ladylike man... A child and a mother...? Ciel's eyes widened.

_A mother..._ Ciel thought. _mother...?_

Then in such a sight. Ciel went back to past.

It was a starry night. Ciel could here tons of sweet songs and hums that were very melodic in his ears. He remembered himself coughing. Determined to be feeling okay and alright but he wasn't, no not yet. He was sick. And his mother stood beside him, sitting on a wooden chair, petting his sapphire hair. His mother, Rachel Phantomhive, was humming a sweet tone, more like with a cherry on top and it was lovely. Lovely enough to lure the young Phantomhive to sleep. And in that morning after... He found himself lively again and alright. Thnaks to his gentle mother who died years ago.

And again he was brought back in the present. With no tears, no emotions, but with an aching heart.

As for the butler, Sebastian stood in awe. His demonic eyes caught by the ravishing shinigami. He almost wanted to tell the reaper that he was 'lovely' but he dared not to. He always reprimand himself that regrets were always in the end. And he didn't want regrets, it embarrassed the lot of him. However, Sebastian had to admit that this scene, in which Grell stood with an exquisite presence, could be an example for him as a '_vision of ecstasy'. _Emphasizing the words with truths and not lies. And Sebastian could never deny that.

The young earl shook his head and he cleared his throat. Gaining both the attention of Sebastian and Grell. Ciel had stepped on the room, eyeing Grell and his little ill friend. The reaper, who cannot see well, squinted his eye and saw a bluish tinted color of suit standing before him. Then he recognized who it was, just like the blue berries he had eaten ago.

"Ciel!". The redhead beauty stood up quick.

"Close that curtain well, it's too bright". The young earl instructed. And hurriedly, without even being aware that he was nearly blind, Grell did as what he was told. He inserted the cloth on the window tight and then faced back to Ciel's eye.

"I-i'm so sorry. I haven't quite asked for a proper permission to um.. enter your mansion. Please forgive me if I'm bothering you...". Grell Sutcliffe stammered.

Ciel raised his hand, with a gesture that signifies 'do not talk anymore'. "And what reason do you have, to let me be convince as to let you enter here in my manor as _guests?". _He asked emphasizing the word 'guests'.

Grell squinted and rubbed his eyes again. He glanced at Sebastian's black suit and then back to Ciel. squinting his eyes again and then adjusted them with the normal blink.

"I.. I would like to ask for your kindness. To help my friend here who is in need of medication and assistance. I, myself have not found a suitable place for him except here". Grell replied.

"Is he human or not?". Ciel asked.

"Human".

"What type of relationship do you have with him?".

"Acquaintance my lord". Grell replied.

"Then why pity such?". The young lord asked and Sebastian eyed his master as he 'again' said inappropriate words. Grell became silent, examining the butler as he whispered to his dear young earl. Grell grinned and tossed his hair from his shoulder to his slender back.

"You, as a queen's watchdog. I believed that its your duty to obliged and secure people that are in need of your help yes? And yet I am here, asking for help. If you reject me and my friend then wouldn't it be a shame that a lord such as you couldn't even lend a hand to assist us with common decency?". Grell uttered, with such words that it hit the young phantomhive's nerves.

Ciel smirked not wanting to fail.

"You as a guest should be patient as to wait for my reply. If you are in need of help then you are most certainly welcome here. But it is the 'trust' that I do not see vividly".

"Trusting, earl, is one of the things that you should learn. It is not my problem anymore isn't it? My liege?".

"Aye, becoming confident now are we?". Ciel grinned as he folded his arms. "Pfft. Very well then, you could enter..".

"But with_ his_ guest, not mine, I'm far too busy, you're lucky you've passed my test".He again smirked. _  
_

"Thank you Ciel". The reaper smiled. Without any other words, Ciel walked pass the door and went back to his study quarters. Feeling miserable about what that idiot reaper talked against him.

_next time... just next time.._ He thought.

While his young master went back to his room, Sebastian remained and he waited for the reaper to talk to him first. But Grell didn't said anything, instead, he fixed his dress and sat back, staring at his friend.

The room became quiet. Sebastian sighed and went towards Grell. The redhead reaper heard footsteps coming forth and he raised his head to see Sebastian's face. He glanced at him and Sebastian held his gaze, not wanting Grell to look back at the boy.

Oh how adorable Grell looked, if only his pity emotions would stay long on his face. The demon blinked.

"What happened Grell?". Sebastian asked who then glanced at the boy. Grell became quiet.

The young child's face was covered with bruise marks that were actually healing slowly. Those little eyes were closed and its lashes were long. The lips were pale, not paler than his skin. His body was wrapped with bandages and a warm new polo shirt was worn. Finny was the one who bandaged the boy. And Grell had to thank him a little bit sooner. Sebastian moved his hands on the blanket and moved them up to the little boy's shoulder for more warmth. Grell stared at the demon as Sebastian laid his right palm over the kid's forehead.

"Your friend is having a fever". Sebastian said.

"Yes I know that, I already have the towel". Grell replied. Sebastian looked at the towel on a small basin on the table. He went towards it, pulled it out, squeeze it to let the water drop and went back near the bed. Gently, he placed the towel on top of its forehead.

"His name is Edward, Bassy". Grell sighed. Still looking at the boy. Sebastian eyed Grell and kept quiet.

"You wanna know how we met?". The reaper asked.

"Of course, Grell". Sebastian replied. He took a chair near the cabinet and placed it beside Grell. Then he took a sit and glanced back at the redhead beauty.

"By the way, where did that dress came from?". He asked.

"Oh this?". Grell asked and looked at herself with downcast eyes. He could sense that he was beautiful. He always was, sometimes people mistaken him as ugly. But that never changed the flamboyant reaper.

"You like it Bassy?". He grinned, twirling a strand of her crimson hair. And her other hand on her lips, blowing a kiss. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Well.. I cannot lie, it does look good on you Grell". The demon's lips, curved into a smirk as he stared at the reaper, who's eyes are now widened, surprised, and cheek's flaming red because of Sebastian's answer.

"Now.. now. Don't get carried away... ". The demon sighed.

"Oh right, well...". Grell cleared his throat. "I was reaping you see, early in the morning. I was at the street -children's lare, waiting for a kid's name to be mentioned. The name was 'Geraldine'. And when she showed up across the street, she quickly ran towards the pavement. But then there were carriages passing by and one of them hit the poor little girl, ending her life. You know how I hate reaping young souls.. And when I was finally done, I noticed two street children. All boys. That was the time I met Edward and his brother Jake. His older brother, Jake, was looking for food on the trash can and I felt pity.-".

"Tch.. I thought you never felt pity Grell". Sebastian interrupted who gave again a smirk.

"Humph... Atleast I'm kind, not like you who's stone-hearted..". He said, and then he gave a wide smile. "But I still like you Sebby, Nyaanyaa~~". While he was saying this words, he cupped the demon's hands unto his own and brought them closer to his pink cheek to nuzzle. Sebastian rolled his eyes and jerked his hand away. "See, your always C-O-L-D, Cold!".

"Please continue sutcliff". Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah.. and then I gave them money to buy food and they accepted it. And when they asked me for something I want in return, they agreed to lead me in a place where there held a beautiful scenery. So I followed them, without even taking risks. We reached into a dark hallway. Where there was no sunlight but only walls and walls and walls. Both Jake and Edward held my hand tight like I was there captive and that scared me. And when Jake went on the other corner to um.. do something else? or I dun know... Edward gripped my hand tight and he started crying, telling me to leave the place because there isn't really a scenery. The reason why they led me there is because of their black master that wanted to have violence on a certain person each day. Killing them perhaps. Edward also told me that they were using this routine for some quite time and he can't take it no longer. He didn't want another victim to suffer under their doing. They were threatened too Bassy... So after that.. I ran and ran and then I heard a cry. It was coming from Edward so I returned and I saw his brother killed him with his master beside Jake. Edward was peirced on his stomach and was thrown several times on the wall. Luckily, he survived the tragic scene and to that I avenged for him, killing those two".

Grell said with a pause, petting Edward's hair gently and softly.

"Why are you so affectionate for him, Grell? In my knowledge, I never knew you grew this kind of feeling towards human". Sebastian said.

"His a kid for God sake Sebas-chan! And a lady always feels compassionate to kids". Grell replied with her chin raised, speaking so surely about feminine attitudes.

"Let me remind you that you are not a lady Grell'. Sebastian said his eyebrow twitched.

"What ever Bassy~ I don't care". Sebastian stood up on his feet and grabbed his pocket watch.

_5:00pm _

Well, Sebastian had to cook for dinner now, and he had to leave Grell be.

"Oim wait where are you going Sebby~". Grell said as he pulled his tail coat again, just like what happened an hour ago. Sebastian gazed down at him. He remembered the emotional face of Grell. He was _his_ guest. And if he was his guest then his guest would also help him in his chores. Sebastian smirked.

"Well If you would come with me then wouldn't your friend by unaccompanied?". He asked.

"Uh,..w-well.. um... It's alright, I won't be long though~~!". Grell said and leaped from his chair, throwing his arms to Sebastian.

"Do not bother me Grell". He said as he dodged Grell's actions.

Grell fell flat on the floor with a huge grin on his face. He always love this demon because he knew deep in his heart that Sebastian felt pity on him too.

* * *

**_Okay so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :3 Thanks Sammy for reading and dbzfan8 ! I appreciate your review :3 THNKS A LOT!_**

**_-LiGrell_**


	10. 10 That death God, being a nuisance

Grell Sutcliffe stood up from the tilled floor. It wasn't necessary for the demon butler to receive any warm embraces from a crazy reaper but still it was necessary for him.

The reaper was now _his _ guest. Sebastian's guest. And therefore its his responsibility to keep his guest in a harmonic atmosphere that they may be able to attain good relationship here inside the manor. And Grell had been wondering that.

He glanced back at Edward's unconscious body. Still sleeping. He had spend almost 2 hours in here now and still Edward's eyes won't open. It would be alright now to sneak out of this room and follow his knight of his dreams. After all, the child was still asleep and he promised himself not to go too far from the boy's quarters.

He went towards the little boy's bed to caress down its cheeks. Hoping he would respond with a slight curve in his face. But he knew that it wasn't that easy to let the boy regain its sight and Grell should know better than that, especially because he was one of the bystander who wasn't that innocent at all. He slowly leaned himself forward to remove the wet cloth from Edward's forehead and to apply gentle kisses of caring. He smiled. His heart was warm and he didn't knew that he would have this unnatural feelings towards a human. He cared for the child just like what mother's do. And he thoughtfully imagined Edward as his own. This was very awkward for him. Not to mention too weird for a Shinigami. He just hope he won't die. He really wanted him to recover sooner. He don't want to reap _his_ soul.

Grell sighed and gently stroke the boy's blue hair. He gave a light pat on his head. Grell straightened himself and went towards the door to meet his dear sweet Bassy.

Without being aware that he was nearly blind, Grell turned the knob and went out, looking from right to left. He could still see details and it was far more challenging for him. Then he started walking to the left where there located the stairs. That very huge stairs. Grell tiptoed on the every steps that he had taken. He don't want to disturb the young earl. Might he throw tantrum if he did. Grell chuckled at the thought.

He lifted his nightgown and then slowly stepped on the stairs, holding the handle on his other hand. He was like stepping down the stairs, carrying his lovely ball gown with the manor all to his self and him as a 'princess' that guests awaits to see. He giggled. He roamed his eyes on the big living room and so no one. Then he raised his chin like he was one of the royal princesses. And his hand that gripped his nightgown was thrown on mid-air like someone was assisting him to go down. His voice was sounding much more like Queen Victoria's, mimicking actually.

"All you guests of mine, I am most welcome as to have you here. Please.. Do enjoy yourselves...Kick butts if you like". He said while chuckling.

"Sutcliffe?!". The voice boomed on his ears like some kind of metal pushed him down the stairs. But no, it was his own self that pushed himself down. The weight of his surprised soul was the cause. And when his other foot blocked the other, he stumbled down and waited for the floor to click on his face.

But in such a fast glance. The man moved quickly on Grell and leaped to the stairs on the right step as Grell had stepped. He inserted his arm on Grell's skinny waist quickly and pulled him back. Breaking that terror fate off of Grell's mind. And saving him from bruising his lovely face. Both of them stumbled back on the huge step. Grell shook his head and his palm went on his forehead.

Did he... Was he saved?

The man beside him coughed and Grell glanced at his side. His guess was right... It was Sebastian. The demon was always accurate and precise. What kind of a butler would he be if he couldn't even save his guest on a minor problem? Or was it major?

"Grell what do you think you're doing?". He said with his usual strict tone and stood up. He watched Grell stood up, limping.

"Aw.. Great! A broken ankle! Just great!". The reaper said and supported his hand on the handle to take a look on his ankle. Sebastian smirked.

"And that's how a flamboyant reaper cursed!". Sebastian said while he stood in front of Grell, taller than he was and poked the shinigami's head hard that Grell's face was turned on the sideways.

"ouch. You're so cruel!". He replied and touched his head from the strong impact.

"Oh now I'm the one who's cruel". Sebastian folded his arms and tucked the newly eyeglass that Sebastian found. "hmm.. After I saved your face?". He continued. Grell fixed his eyes and adjusted them with a blink. The grades were good. "Where did you get this eyeglass?". The reaper asked.

"I got them from madame Red's late guest room".

"Well... hmm... I guess so.. maybe you're not that cruel". Grell blinked.

"Let me remind you that you are my guest here and not my master's guest so... in that case you are to help me with the chores around here. Young master said that you should also help in cleaning because he still has one slight of memory of his aunt's death. Am I clear Sutcliffe?". Sebastian smirked.

"Crystal clear Bassy!~". He said giggling and at the same time touching his ankle with a pout face. The demon butler walked down the stairs and Grell eyed him.

"Wait, Bassy don't leave me~~ Please.. !". Grell pleaded but it was too late. The demon butler was leaving for the door with a smirk curved on his face. Slowly, Grell lifted himself up with the use of the stair's handle. He tried walking with the assistance of the stair's handle. With every one step on the stair, his ankle reacted. And with every time that his ankle reacted his face turned deep red and was very impatient.

"Oh this is such a nuisance!". Grell said while he tucked his nightgown beneath his legs. He slowly climbed on the wide handle and planned to jump and land with one feet. So he did it. He leaped from the handle and landed himself on the floor with a loud _thud_ and _thump _and with a squeaky scream! His plan wasn't really that effective. His ankle was hit twice the pain of the every steps he would take to get down.

"What was that noise!?". Ciel bursted out of his room. His eye scanned on the manor and then quickly gazed at the reaper who was crouching.

"Grell! Don't let me kill you! You little beast!". Ciel yelled and his hand rested on his hips. "Sebastian!". He shouted. Hurriedly, Sebastian entered the manor with a pant. "Yes, my lord?". He bowed and his gaze went on the reaper.

"Take good look of that annoying creature, will you?! Or I'll throw him out!". Ciel commanded and stomped his feet towards his room. Grumbling, now how can he concentrate?

Sebastian eyed Grell whose eyes were on his bruised ankle.

"You're so helpless". Sebastian sighed. Grell raised his head and glanced at the butler.

"and you're a snake!". Grell hissed. "If you hadn't left me, none of this would happen?-".

"Perhaps if you had been careful this wouldn't happen". Sebastian said lightly, offering a hand on the reaper to aid him but Grell jerked his hand away. Being called as a 'beast and a creature' was enough for him to be mad. He was impatient. He was always been like that.

"Okay, It's me! I'm the wrong guy! Blame everything on me Sebby! Blame it on the helpless creature who kept on being embarrassed...". Grell stood up, limping, going back to the stairs.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Truly the reaper was interesting. So his thoughts were true, he was really embarrassed. He was astound as to hear the angry reaper called him STILL with that cute nickname even if he was mad. Now he knew how many sides Grell had. Sebastian eyed the limping reaper.

"Who kept on being such a nuisance". He continued. "who kept on-Aah!". His sentence was cut off short as his ankle reacted once more. Grell fell to the ground. Again he was embarrassed and helpless. Sebastian was right he was dependent and really really helpless. But he was trying his best no to be seen at such a state.

Grell stood up once more. And when Sebastian couldn't think of any options, he went towards the reaper. Then hurriedly, he carried him on his arm not wanting the reaper to say any idiotic words. And when Sebastian carried Grell 'bridal style', he heard him gasped in shock and then sighed at the warm feeling. The beautiful fragrance of the butler made Grell relaxed. And his heart beat quicken. His mouth was shut and his tongue was tied in knots. He felt a deep slumber beginning.

* * *

After serving the young master with his dinner. Sebastian went to the guest' room where the boy was laid. He was bringing a cart and when he arrived, he opened the door, to see Grell sitting on the wooden chair and the boy still laying down.

"Ah.. Sebas-chan~ thank you for carrying me here". The reaper blushed. and the butler nodded. He went in with a cart. On top of it was food and underneath it was medicine and bandages and some medical instruments.

"Before you take your dinner". Sebastian glanced at Grell."I must clean that bruised ankle of yours and change your friend's bandages". He said and went on the candle stand, lighting them up with fire.

The translucent nightgown of Grell's was barely lovely and Sebastian could witness Grell turning into a goddess and a god again. But he mustn't be mesmerized with such beauty. Though, he had to admit, the reaper was quite intriguing. With the dim lonely colors of the yellow, touching the sleeves and the dress and the crimson vermillion red hair of the beautiful tyrant It was sure that no one could resist his beauty. But then again, he was a 'he' and not a 'she' and Sebastian thought he had sinned.

Slowly he knelt down before Grell. His eyes locked on the beautifully curved limbs down to his little but lovely feet. Grell, who was really full of imagination, imagined Sebastian, proposing at him.

"Take me as your bride, Bassy~~!". Grell said, his hand outstretched in front of Sebastian's face and his eyes closed with a deep blush. Sebastian lifted his head to watch the reaper's golden eyes twinkled.

"Tch.". That was all Sebastian could reply. He shove Grell's hand out of his face and gently pulled Grell's right feet on top of a small basin. Grell could feel Sebastian's smooth hand on his feet and he couldn't help but giggle. Sebastian sighed. Grell was back again with his usual self. And his two identities were hidden back again.

Carefully, Sebastian put some liquid on Grell's feet that made Grell inched backward. It must have hurt.

"Ouch Sebby... I-it hurts!". Grell whined and threw his head backward, trying to ease the pain and stood up for himself. Seeing the reaper in agony and his eyes deeply closed, made the demon smirk. He grinned, revealing his toothy fangs. How nice would he look like if he could devour him.

Grell gave out a deep sigh and looked down at his feet. Lightly, Sebastian wiped the liquid away after estimating its healing capacity. And wrapped bandages over it. Grell didn't stop watching. And when Sebastian was done. He proceeded with the little boy without looking at the redhead reaper.

Gently, he raised the child's body and Grell quickly put pillow on its back for support. The head hung over the shoulder and Grell managed to assist Sebastian. The demon unbuttoned Edward's shirt and slowly used cotton and alcohol to remove the old bandages. And when all things were done, Sebastian wrapped the boy's body with bandages. Then he stood up from the bed and put the old bandages on the trash bin.

When he was done doing so. Grell leaned his head over to peek on Sebastian. Trying to distinguish what mood had caused him to be so silent.

"Bassy... Is something wrong?". Grell asked. Sebastian still didn't reply and settled the tray which carried the food, on the table. Then he looked over at Grell. Still, Grell was beautiful.

"No.. Why would there be?". Sebastian asked with the serious tone. Grell stared. "Please move your chair to this table so that you could eat properly". He instructed. Still, the demon didn't look at him. ANd Grell did as what he was told.

He sat near the table and ate.

"After eating, you should be in bed alright?". The demon said.

"Am I going to sleep here?". Grell asked.

"No, in my quarters actually". Sebastian replied.

Grell could feel the excitement! What kind of room does Sebastian sleep anyway?

* * *

**Okay guys! REVIEW! :3 Thanks for all those who reviewed! _xXSadisticChiibiiXx_ and dbzfan8**!

**_Thanks you guys!_**


	11. 11 that demon, mesmerized

Sebastian stood up and brought the cart to the kitchen. Then he went back to the guest's room and waited for Grell to go out.

"Where's your room located, Bassy?". He asked, twirling his hair. And still the demon didn't look at him. Sebastian was holding the candle on his side. And Grell could see the manor, very very dark and so so quiet.

"It's down stairs". He said and carried Grell 'bridal style' in a hurry way. Grell felt a crack of lightning stroke down on his spine. He shrieked and drooled and felt so ease on Sebastian's firm arm. Slowly, Sebastian stepped down on the stairs. He didn't want to stumble and cause more injury to the reaper.

Grell looked at the things that were stained with black, and then looked on Sebastian's trapped eyes. Grell pouted.

Sebastian put Grell to his feet with the support of the wall, then he opened the door. Grell looked walls, brown cabinet, white curtains, apricot tiles... So so naive.

"Bassy... couldn't you be more fashionable? I was expecting that on you". Grell said, tossing his hair from his shoulder's to join the other on his back. Sebastian kept quiet and put the candle on one of the free spots on the candelabra. Grell, who limped behind him, roamed his eyes on the room and then sat down on the bed. "The color, gray, is so dull". Grell pouted.

"If you want to use the bathroom.. You can, it's in here". Sebastian said, who opened the Bathroom's door. Grell glanced at him then he went to the bathroom limping. "I have to wash my face though".

Sebastian didn't reply but Grell was expecting him to. "Hey, why do I get the talking". Grell asked and turned the faucet on. He felt the cold water on his hand and washed them first. Then he applied soap and water mixing together and rubbed it against his lovely face. After doing so, he turned the knob back again and splashed cold water on his face, taking off the dirt and soap. He grabbed a towel nearby and dried his face. He couldn't hear anything though. Was Sebastian still there?

He went out the bathroom and saw Sebastian changing the sheets with the colors red. Grell's eye widened.

"BLOOD!". Grell clasped his hand together.

"It is my pleasure though to make my guest happy". Sebastian smiled who stood on the edge of Grell's to-be bed. Grell, who was limping, was now running towards the bed with arms wide and then he jumped on it.

There was it again. The Goddess and God mixed together... The manly lady... The woman trapped in a man's body..

The silver nightgown stained the vermilion sheets with majestic color. The candlelight fixing the Goddess' body. Highlighting the translucent nightdress revealing those beautiful curves of the reapers body, the lovely limbs, and the dainty foot , as Grell crouched on the bed. Sebastian stood in awe once again. And his eyes were captured by this young and beautiful reaper. If Ciel was here, he would have do the same.

* * *

A couple of minutes later. The silence fell over the room and Grell was nearly going to sleep, when suddenly he noticed that the room was very very silent. He opened his eyes and blinked. Then he stood up, his nightgown fell to his shoulder, revealing his collarbone. He looked straight on nothing,.

_ Where's Sebastian? _The redhead reaper thought. "Oh yeah I have to braid my hair though...".

Then he sat on the nearest chair and started braiding. He looked down on his feet and saw the bandages were not tied securely so he bend himself and started untying the bandages. He looked at his bruised feet. He was self pitying for himself. Then he put the bandages back but found out that it couldn't be tied up anymore. He pouted. Oh no, Sebastian would be mad at him, Grell felt shivers. He put aside his injured feet and continued braiding his hair. When he was quite done, he tied them up with the ribbons that were on his dress.

Meanwhile, he saw Sebastian entered the room with a quiet pace. And the butler stared at the beautiful beast. His long crimson hair tied up into a braid with a lovely ribbon attached. His ravishing position, with his crossed legs and his straight and erect back. He was so intimidating.. The room was scented with roses just like on the other room. And Sebastian could feel his cheeks blush But he stopped it and looked at the side. Then his eyes scanned the redhead reaper's injured feet, its bandages were untied.

"I see you have untied the bandages". Sebastian lightly said. "I thought you were asleep already so I decided to change the bandages because it wasn't tied properly and the medicine was nearly out". He explained.

"Oh.. well.. who knows what you'll do to me~". Grell winked. Sebastian glanced back again at the reaper. He was quite ravishing when he winked and Sebastian decided not to look at Grell, no not anymore, to prevent this awkward feeling from ever coming again. "Shut up, Grell I'm not a pervert like you are". Was only the words that came from his mouth. Grell chuckled and saw Sebastian knelt down before him, yet again. Then Sebastian revealed the medicine which contains the liquid that Grell didn't like.

"Ahh.. No! I don't want that!". He yelled and swung his foot away from the medicine. "Grell, can you please be quiet? It's 8:00 pm and young master's asleep, if you are to wake him up then perhaps he'll sent you outside, do you understand?". He said as he turned the cap and gently held Grell's foot. Grell blinked and waited for the liquid to set fire on his foot. Then that feeling came and Grell's whole body inched back on the chair. Just similar to what had happen awhile ago. Grell whimpered and slightly let out a small scream and moan of agony. His eyes were shut tight.

Sebastian raised his head again to see the reaper in hurt. Sebastian chuckled slightly and smirked. He always admired Grell's agony face.

Then he wiped carefully the liquid and he could hear Grell sigh deeply. Carefully, Sebastian wrapped the foot with bandages and secured them tightly.

Grell was still wondering about Sebastian's emotion from awhile ago. He was completely quiet and his gazes were fully impassive. He really wanted to see Sebastian's glistening eye in the dark, but whenever he tried himself to peek on him, Sebastian would always lean on the opposite direction.

Grell's eyes fell on the head of the butler. He could see his black hair almost camouflaging his black vest. He waited patiently for the butler to raise his head but it seemed like it was taking on forever. And Grell was absolutely impatient.

Suddenly, Sebastian moved and knelt, disposing the bandages on the nearer trash bin beside him.

But Grell was staring at him. Mesmerized deeply by the wonderful appearance of this black creature under the dim light. His pale skin was brightened up.

Gently, Grell's porcelain hand grabbed Sebastian's chin. Not even aware of the claws of his. Sebastian's eyes widened. In this way, Sebastian's face was only inches from Grell. And Both of them froze. Sebastian's usual red demonic eyes turned into the color of magenta, interlocking gazes with the redhead reaper's emerald orbs. Grell lifted his hand from Sebastian's chin, to caress his pale cheeks, almost lovingly. Grell smiled at his impassive reaction. Then gently, Grell moved his hands to shove a couple of black strands. The redhead beauty could see Sebastian's eyelashes, playing skillfully with the shadows that parted on his cheeks. The demon's hard gaze went mild and soft. He smiled at Grell and his hand had parted on his hand, atlas Sebastian could feel the light and smooth skin of the reaper. Sebastian smirked at this and his fangs showed up.

His hand didn't left Grell's and his free arm swung on Grell's back, pushing the redhead princess down unto him, closer and closer. And again Sebastian smirked. He brushed his lips deeply unto Grell's, passionately kissing the redhead reaper with lust on his face. Grell's eyes widened at the surprising attack but then melted, melted down and down. He was falling deeply for the butler. As soon Sebastian noticed Grell's weight becoming heavier, he tossed him back on his chair gently and Sebastian stood up, still not breaking the fierce kiss, his other arm on the wall supporting his position and the other still on Grell's back.

Grell broke the kiss to grasp for air and both of them panted leaning on both of their foreheads. Sebastian wiped his lips, shock at what he had done. Grell smiled warmly and inserted his arms on Sebastian's neck. Gently, Sebastian carried Grell to the bed. And tuck him in with soft pillows and with his favorite blanket, tainted with red. The demon butler looked at his redhead reaper's eyes, slowly closing and closing, his green orbs fading. When Grell's eyes were closed, Sebastian leaned on him forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Princess Grell do you still want to taste my cherry lips?". He whispered.

Too bad Sebastian had to lie. He had to tell Grell this was all a dream...


End file.
